Journey to the Old World
by Valarious
Summary: Before the bombs fell, a special Chinese submarine set sail in hopes to preserve their occupants, but quickly went wrong. Now the ghoulified crew sail endlessly until 200 years later, when they embark on what could be their most dangerous mission yet.
1. The Beginning

During the Resource Wars of the 21st Century, the United States of America and the People's Republic of China both participated in the race to secure the last of the Earth's resources. The two global powers, determined to be the victor, used any methods necessary to achieve this goal.

This culminated in the alleged sabotage by the US of Chinese efforts, to secure their rights to the world's last remaining source of oil. Finally in the winter of 2066, in desperate need of oil supplies, the Chinese launched a full assault on Alaska, in what would later be known as the Anchorage Reclamation.

The conflict gave rise to new technologies, notably the American power armor and the Chinese stealth armor, both being extremely effective and revolutionary. In particular, the Chinese were the first to master true stealth technology, being able to conceal a human operative for hours on end, using little power supply, something considered miracle technology by some. Several research departments of the United States military tried in vain to reverse engineer and replicate the Hei Gui suit, with the only known significant success being the unstable RobCo Stealth Boys.

China however did not stop with just stealth troops however. In the years leading up to the Great War, Chinese scientists and engineers worked tirelessly on a project the United States never discovered. Chairman Cheng was one of many to realize that a castastrophic war was inevitable and came up with a plan that he hoped would ensure the preservation of the great nation of China.

The Americans he noted, had begun building great underground shelters called Vaults to ensure their populations would survive total nuclear destruction, but were no doubt too costly to shelter an entire nation. Thus, he and his top advisors divised another plan. Instead of just using the earth as shelter, special vessels would be created to preserve vital members of the Chinese nation. One of their conclusions was to build a great submarine, bigger than any created before and large enough to house nearly 400 people. Cheng devoted much from the fronts against the US to the project, using up what little the Chinese had left.

It's size however wasn't the only priority the Chinese scientists were working towards. Knowing that total war would likely destroy the entire world, the scientists worked hard on developing several vital factors. One of these was finding a material that would last far longer than any used before, resistant to sea water and radiation that would last for nearly a century. Through non-stop research they eventually created the solution, a material that in the end achieved it's goal.

Even though the Americans had managed to develop machines capable of transforming matter into any item, the scientists were able to develop a similar device, known as a Recycler that would supplement their large food stocks. Alongside the best supercomputers available and a unique power system, these inventions were combined together to create the Businiao submarine.

Captained by the respected Xióng Yīng and manned by 130 crewmen, the vessel carried altogether approximately 386 people, setting sail on the 22nd of October 2077, one day before the bombs fell. When they did, the entire population of the submarine knew what they had to do; continue their lives as possibly the only people left in the world.

Their plan however hit a damaging snag. Several weeks after the bombs fell many of the inhabitants started to notice their bodies undergoing sudden changes. Skin began to peel, hair started to fall out and many were sick for months afterwards. While a few were lucky enough to die, the rest survived long enough to realize they had been badly affected by leaking radiation from the nuclear components of the engines. Though they managed to repair the leak, their fates had been sealed. Now cursed with the burden of ghoulification and subsequent ever lasting life, the members of the Businiao were bound to endlessly traverse the seas, only surfacing for brief periods of time.

Until 200 years later, when selected members of the submarine's occupants are chosen to embark apon a mission that will change their fates forever, for better or for worse.

* * *

><p>Captain Ying rested against the wall of her bunk, her attention fully engrossed in an ancient book her family had given to her many years ago. The book's cover had worn away leaving a barely legible imprint on what tatters remained. It was something she treasured dearly, not only because of the contents but the fact it was all she had left of her family, who had perished centuries before.<p>

When she had first enlisted in the People's Liberation Army Navy she had never imagined being anything beyond a simple mechanic or medic. In the years before she could enlist the Chinese government had been introducing drastic reforms to all aspects of the Chinese military: women being able to serve in all areas was one of them. Lacking any kind of desire for the future most young women were after she enlisted in the Chinese Navy. Though she didn't know it at the time, she quickly gained attention of the base commander who saw hidden potential within her.

Submarine warfare was not a new concept, but the Chinese had been working on improving their submarine capabilities more than any other branch of naval warfare. The base commander had assigned her to be a part of the first mixed submarine crew aboard the Yin Yang, the name a source of jokes the crew never got tired of. Over the years and on different vessels her excellent service and her previously undiscovered leadership talents paved the way for a career that would greatly forge her life's path. Her calm and professional, yet understanding demeanor meant she was both well liked by her superiors and her own crew, able to negotiate with both sides when necessary.

Ying had also held the distinction of being the first female Captain as well as the youngest in the PLAA, something the PLAA were very proud of yet deep down she herself didn't care for. In her eyes she was the same as any other naval captain and her gender and age were irrelevant. She wanted (at the time at least) to be seen as a captain, nothing more and nothing less.

The captain idly brushed dust off the worn flag on her uniform, which consisted of a dark blue jumpsuit adorned with appropriate rank lapels and badges. All branches of the Chinese military shared the same type of jumpsuit, it was a way to save on rising manufacturing costs as a result of the world's dwindling resources.

She withdrew a small hairpin from her breast pocket and slid it onto the page she was currently reading. It wasn't necessary, she had read the book so many times before, but at the same time the simple act held a feeling of...normality and nostalgia. Ying had always loved literature, both from her native land to those of foreign nations. She had even taken leave to visit them in the past, even the United States once though only to a very quiet region.

After replacing the book on the small shelf above her head she donned her blue and white captain's cap and walked over to the opposite wall with a small safe embedded in it. Rapidly she keyed in the combination and with an audible _ping_it clicked open. Inside lay papers containing their long-trivial orders of re-establishing contact with the Chinese mainland, atop of them rested a Model 77B pistol similar in shape to the American 9mm, which had only been manufactured in small numbers shortly before the War.

Three fast taps on the door brought her attention. "Enter," she answered, placing the firearm in a holster.

Another ghoul, who was shorter yet had broader shoulders in an officer's uniform carried a small holotape in one hand and saluted with the other.

"Captain," he greeted respectfully, "This week's maintenance reports." Ying returned the salute and accepted the tape. She placed it within the safe and withdrew a small packet.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Ying would view the tape later. Carefully opening the packet she took out a small, red sweet before offering the packet towards her executive officer.

"No thank you Captain", he politely declined, "I never liked those sour things."

Ying gave a short laugh, "Neither did I, but they've grown on me over the past years," she placed the packet back inside the safe with the other contents. "Something troubling you?"

The other officer looked hesitant, "No Captain."

"Huáng, what's the matter?" she firmly asked, he gave a deep, long sigh.

"I'm...not sure I shou-"

"Take your time" she cut off, though not unkindly. She gestured to the small table in the centre of the room, where several chairs sat empty. Huáng nodded and took a seat as Ying closed her safe before doing the same.

Ying had always liked the younger officer, he had only been 24 when he joined her crew, despite his young age he'd proven himself to be very capable. Even though he had then needed to learn more and was rather naive she got along very well with him. Over the years he'd become her friend, even if he didn't see it quite that way. It always humoured her how he was confident talking to the crew, but when talking to her he became nervous, almost as if she'd discipline him for some kind of mistake.

As she sat Huáng shuffled slightly, but still keep eye contact, "Captain, we're doing well so far. The submarine is still going, we still have a decent supply of food and the crew is healthy...well healthy as we can be like this." he added. "But...some of us, including myself are starting to think..." he paused.

"Think what?" then added, "It's ok Huáng."

"Well, it's been what, 204 years since the bombs fell and we've been pretty much everywhere around the world, yet never taken any steps outside this submarine. Ok sure, you and I have been out on deck when surfaced, like that time we spotted that old oil rig, but that's it." he finished with another sigh, "We've got plenty of resources here, but they won't last forever. The war has been over for a long time, maybe everything's change."

Ying could understand what he was trying to say, but noted with humour he tended to ramble a bit instead of speaking his mind directly, "In conclusion?" she asked.

"Some of us wish to surface and see what the world looks like on land. We know there's life out there, we've seen some of it. But we've never spoken to people, never seen what new communities that have been forged, never seen what is left of the Old World and how the New has been created," he scratched his flaked scalp, "Captain, some of us...want to see America."

Ying's eyes widened ever so slightly. It was understandable that some of the crew would indeed want to leave the sub for a while, if not permanently. But she never guessed anyone aside from herself would want to visit the United States, their arch enemy before and during the Great War, over returning to their homeland.

"America? As in the United States America?" she asked a little unnecessarily. When the executive officer nodded a toothy smile grew across her face.

"It appears we think alike more than we imagined," she chuckled, surprising the younger officer.

"You...you wish to go too?" he asked disbelieving.

"I do not wish to abandon this submarine until the day we are given no choice, but yes, I do want to see America. I've only been there once, in 2064."

Huáng's eyes seemingly gleemed with awe, "You've been to America?"

"Indeed I have," said Ying, "To a nice quiet place, called Fort Morgan in Colorado. It was the complete opposite of places like Washington D.C. It was peaceful, the people were very nice, almost as if they were unaware of the anti-Chinese sentiments that were growing in the US."

Huáng sat in deep thought after hearing the Captain's words. He had always wanted to visit America after his older brother had come to visit them. Tired of what he called the same life he had left China to live in America, and would tell him all kinds of wonders about the US and his experiences there.

"I've always wanted to see...Les Vegos I think it was called." he told her. Ying chuckled.

"_Las Vegas_", she kindly corrected, "The gambling capital of America from what I remember. Wonder how much of it is left", she finished quietly. She then stood up and walked to a small intercomm nearby. Her finger hesistated to push the button and she turned to Huáng again.

"See to it everyone is at their stations and await for my arrival in the command room," she ordered. Huáng quickly got to his feet, prompty saluted and then left.

And with that she began her announcement.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I haven't made any big mistakes in regards to Chinese name structures or ranks. Please let me know if there are any, and of course please review and give any advice, CC or just comments :)<strong>


	2. Politics and Doubts

The Businiao's engine room was bustling with activity. Due to the age of the giant engines and the lack of any replacement parts, the crew worked tirelessly each day to ensure they operated at 100%, using whatever means to do so, including unorthodox ones. Such methods were particularly favoured by crewman Táng, considered to be the vessel's most taciturn, yet talented engineer. He had taught several other engineers shortcuts that wouldn't cost their lives in the process, which in turn ensured their continued existance.

Currently the older ghoul was tightening a large bolt at the base of one engine, making little sound save from the occassional grunt as the rusted chunk of metal refused to easily move. Unlike the rest of the crew, he and his fellow engineers preferred donning looser boiler suits specifically designed for maintenance duties. His in particular was covered by a tool belt with all kinds of different accessories.

Although ghouls looked very similar, each ghoul possessed a unique characteristic, some obvious, others not so much. Táng's was very obvious, notably he held the distinction of being the only ghoul to still have an intact nose, albeit a partially rotten one.

He growled as the bolt stopped moving and with a crack the aged wrench he had been using snapped. "Useless shit," he cursed.

"Now now Táng," a voice feined disapproval from nearby, "No need for such language from a gentlemen such as yourself."

Táng scoffed, "Gentleman? I've been called many things before, but gentleman? That's going too far."

The other voice near-guffawed in response, belonging to a ghoul who surprisingly had retained much of his blonde hair. He crouched beside Táng and offered a cigarette.

"Light up if you like," the older ghoul said, "if there's a gas leak we'll soon find out." he added bluntly. The other ghoul hurriedly stuffed the cigarettes into one of his pockets as the speakers overhead crackled with static.

_"Attention all crew,"_ called the all familiar voice of the Captain, _"As you all know, we have been traversing the wide, empty seas for many years, finding nothing and no-one within it's vast spaces. Yet from our observations while surfaced we have seen there is life on land, something that has survived the nuclear fire. Or perhaps, someone."_

Táng's ears perked up at hearing this, at least figuratively._ She's not going to say what I think she is..._

_"Therefore, after some discussion with Lieutenant Huáng, I have decided our next course. We shall travel to what used to be known as the United States of America, sailing to an isolated location to keep ourselves unnoticed. Once we arrive, a small team will disembark on an expedition into the ruins of the US, a very dangerous one that will likely take weeks or even months to accomplish. I will be leading this expedition and will choose volunteers to come with me while the rest remain aboard. When we stop, I would like all personnel willing to volunteer to gather in the community breakroom on level 3. That is all."_

For the first time in at least 200 years Táng began to give a deep, wheezing laugh, then laughed some more, and kept laughing until he nearly needed to support himself on a nearby railing. The other ghouls nearby were taken aback at his sudden uncharacteristic laughter, the blonde ghoul in particular raised his brow in obvious confusion.

"Táng, what in the world is so funny? I have never in my life aboard this sub heard you laugh at all, let alone like that."

He quickly recovered himself, a brief chuckle occassionally escaping, "The thought of us going to the nation that wiped out our homeland, I don't know, I just find it funny. Not to mention," he added, "How the political officers will react. Especially that stuck-up Cheng."

* * *

><p>The political officers, made up of notable Pre-War ministers had been specially chosen to be a continuity of government. The submarine contained 5 levels, the second and third levels being devoted to the civilian population. This population would ultimately be governed by the political officers, who would in theory also oversee the military presence.<p>

Unfortunately for them though, the crew and a good percentage of the civil populace held more respect for Captain Ying instead. This in turn tended to cause friction between everyone aboard, some advocating Captain Ying's authority and the opposition routing for Chief Political Officer Cheng, who headed the official government council onboard. Cheng himself clashed many times with the captain when holding an opinion on essentially any subject.

Sarcastically called the Chairman by opposition (and a few of his own supporters, though not directly), he held the most authority within the Businiao's political entity, holding strict Chinese political values. It was therefore no surprise that he was not happy with the Captain's latest announcement. He made his way to the upper level and pounded a fist against the Captain's door.

"Captain Ying!" he roared, "Get out here this instance!"

Another door nearby opened, revealing a calm yet visibly annoyed executive officer. "I would advise you to watch your tone Cheng."

Cheng took no notice, "I demand to speak with the Captain at once! She has gone too far with this!"

Huáng quickly lost his own patience, "_Now_ look here-"

"Enough! Both of you!" interrupted Ying sharply from her own doorway, "Lieutenant, please see to it our weapons are all accounted for and in order after you've inspected all stations."

His anger instantly subsided, "Yes Captain." He glared at Cheng, who returned the stare with equal hatred before walking off. Whilst not everyone on board got along with each other all the time, the pair in particular had never liked each other to begin with and could often be heard exchanging arguments.

The Captain then turned to Cheng, "Return to your duties Chief, you may voice your concerns when we arrive."

"Now just a minute!" he protested, "This vessel is under government administration, as such those aboard, military and otherwise have to answer to the council! A council might I add, that is essentially the government of Beijing! As chief of said council, I have full authority over you and your crew."

Ying looked him straight in the eyes and stood in silence. She knew that technically he and the council were supposed to govern all activity aboard the submarine, but after they had all changed into ghouls and realised the entire world had fallen into darkness, her crew and most of the sub's population looked up to her for leadership. Often whenever there was a fight or incident she was the one who would resolve it, her judgements strict yet reasonable.

Cheng on the other hand kept trying to assert the council's (and particularly his own) authority on nearly every single matter, from destinations to work assignments. Ying and her crew's conflicts with the council were seemingly endless, and she wondered sometimes whether there would be a mutiny some day.

"Your authority chief is limited to the civilian population aboard this vessel. Your claimed authority over myself and my crew is far less in power than what you perceive." she calmly told him. The Chief snorted impertinently.

"And how exactly did you manage to reach that conclusion Captain?"

"Very well," calmly replied Ying. "In our instructions from Beijing, it clearly states in times of war the highest ranking military officer shall hold complete authority in regards to military-related matters, including, but not limited to the operation of military equipment. This is a Naval vessel chief, and since we supposedly contain what is left of the official Chinese government we had not yet left the state of war. In other words, we would need to sign a cessation of hostilities with the American government, should it still exist. Until we sign said agreement or can confirm the US government no longer exists, legally you have no hold over myself nor my crew."

Chief Cheng knew that she was correct, but his pride wouldn't allow him to make such an admission. He'd argued with her countless times before on similar matters but had never directly tried to interfere with her command like this. To be humiliated by a military official, a woman no less only added salt to his already gaping wounds.

The aged metal work creaked and groaned in the following silence, and eventually the Captain cleared her throat. "I will speak to you when we reach our destination chief. In the meantime, I would suggest you discuss with your fellow council members any concerns or suggestions regarding this mission."

And with that, the Captain closed the door and rubbed her temples. "Why must that man make things so difficult..."

* * *

><p>The orders had been relayed to the navigation crew not long after. The Businiao slowly made her way through the eerie depths of the desolate ocean, long abandoning any attempt to hide. The journey was long and was not without incident: one of the engines had failed and was feared to be permanently broken. Thanks to the dedicated efforts of the maintenance crew though, the giant engine once again kicked back into life.<p>

At the time of the Captain's announcement, they had been lurking outside the shores of what used to be known as New Zealand. Within approximately 24 days they had reached their ultimate destination, having stopped within an isolated location off the West Coast of America. Their map indicated the nearest prominent location from them was the city once known as Los Angeles. Ying had decided it was better to stay away from potentially dangerous areas like the larger old cities, and instead had chosen a small beach near a place called Goleta.

Captain Ying had arrived from the Businiao's command room as the submarine began to surface. The community breakroom was packed with dozens of potential volunteers as well as spectators, and judging by the red Mao suits, the council was also in attendance. The room was structured around a small stand in the centre of it. The seats surrounding it were on layers that progressively sloped towards the stand, allowing all who sat there to clearly hear and observe the speaker. It was also designed in this way as a method of making the speaker realise subconsciously they were standing before their judges, in an effort to encourage powerful speech. Ying felt it was unnecessary, but otherwise didn't complain.

As the rest of the seats finished filling up, Ying began her address to the crowd.

"If you can all cast your minds back many years ago," she removed her hat and continued, "We were all hand chosen by our government to serve on the Businiao for just one special purpose: the continued existance of our once-great country. We were to survive the horrors of a nuclear holocaust and pass down our knowledge to the next generation in safety, who in turn would do the same with the next, until one day our descendants could rise from the oceans and rebuild our beloved China."

The crowd remained respectfully quiet, "Unfortunately, it is over 200 years later, and there still remains just one generation, a cursed generation that we are all apart of. What we are has never been relevant, only the fact we can no longer carry out our original mission, instead we had roamed the empty seas and looked apon old lands from a distance, even our old home."

Within the crowd came a familiar scoff, "But I've come to realise, we had also been blessed," she continued and several voices quietly muttered to one another. "Please, do not think of me as crazy. We may be the very last _original_ Chinese people left in the entire world."

The murmurs escalated into open discussion as her words sank in. Even the hard-faced Cheng looked thoughtful, at least for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"So your suggestion is to roam blindly into the wasteland ruins of the United States? What do you expect will happen if we go out there?"

Ying rested her hands apon the stand's railing and looked up directly at him. "I don't know what to expect chief," she admitted, "But I do know that we cannot live here forever. One day we will have to leave, we'll need to know where we can go the day our fine mechanics can no longer keep her going."

"Preposterous!" he fumed, "This vessel was manufactured to last long after a nuclear war."

Ying opened her mouth, but it was a deeper, more rough voice that spoke. Táng stood up in full defiance of Cheng.

"Not forever Chairman." he argued, "400 years maybe, 500 tops. And that's just the estimated time the makers of this boat guessed. There have been errors along the way in case you hadn't noticed." he gestured to himself, "My crew and myself have managed to keep her going so far, but each time we repair something it lessens the time we take to get to the point of no return. Putting it simple Cheng, we need to start looking for other options."

"By venturing into the United States? Our direct enemy? Why not our own lands?" retorted Cheng along with cries of support from his council.

"Who says the United States government still exists?" shot back Táng, "I remember the reports we had in 2241 of aircraft activity off that Poseidon oil rig. That was the only sign we came across that suggested there was anything left of the US, and even that ended up exploding. Secondly, the US, whether you like to admit it or not held a lot more resources and advanced technology for the most part. China did not, and is likely erased completely from the map."

The breakroom occupants roared all around, the council and it's supporters arguing against the expedition and others who supported the Captain's idea. Cries of_ "madness!"_ thundered against those of_ "our only chance!" _The shouting continued for several minutes whilst Ying calmly opened a small box, inside it was a mint-condition holotape. Part of the speaker's stand design was an integrated speaker system, just in case of scenarios like the one unfolding around her. Her finger pressed the play button and the speakers crackled to life. Everyone suddenly became silent as voices began accompanying the music.

When the recording of the national anthem ended, Ying looked up at all of them, "In the 200 or years as Captain, I have seldom used this tape. It was issued personally to me by my commanding officer, who told me to never forget our goal, but more importantly not to forget our home. I have not forgotten either one of these."

By now no one was making any sound at all. "Look, I know you are all apprehensive, some scared. I have doubts as well, but if we are all to survive we must try to make contact with someone. Besides, I didn't call you all here for a debate, I now ask for volunteers to join myself and Lieutenant Huáng."

Nearly all members of the sub's crew stood up from their seats. "I am honoured you all wish to accompany us, however we need most of you to remain onboard," said Ying. "Who has combat experience?" to which only eight men remained standing, including Táng.

"You need someone who can keep the equipment going Captain," he offered with a grin. The blonde haired ghoul stood too.

"If you're going I am too!" he protested.

"I admire your courage," the older ghoul told him quietly, "But you're needed here more. You've got all you need to know up there" he tapped his own forehead. The younger ghoul sat back down as another voice rang out.

"If you're all insisting apon this suicide mission, then a member of the Council should join this expedition into the post-war world," spoke Cheng.

"Surely then you should send someone lower in the ranks then chief, since it's something not important enough for you." Táng retorted. He was trying to play to Cheng's pride, a fact that clearly (though secretly) amused the Captain.

"What utter nonsense!" answered the chief indignantly, "Though I thoroughly protest as to why this expedition is necessary, I am insulted you suggest it is beneath my attention! I shall go myself, and ensure the Council's voice and that of our beloved homeland is heard!"

Captain Ying nodded, "Very well, the smaller we go the better. However, we do require a medical officer. I only have limited medical training, as do some of the crew." She scanned through the crowd and picked out a petite ghoul in a white jumpsuit. "How about you, Officer Jiao?"

"M-me Captain?" she quietly asked. In terms of experience, she was the one who possessed the least amount of it, having only been a medical officer a few weeks before her assignment to the Businiao. She had impressed her superiors with her medical skills, despite having little experience she had managed to pass her medical tests with ease. Thus, seeing great potential she had been chosen as a member of the submarine's crew, an offer she gladly accepted.

"Yes Jiao," she told her kindly, "Medical officer Feng is more than able to handle the needs of this vessel whilst you are away."

Feng, who was sitting next to Jiao rested a hand on her shoulder. "I am much too old to go gallivanting on dangerous missions. You were only just starting your twenties when we became as we are. I on the other hand was almost in my sixties." Over the years he had been a father figure to her and deep down wished he could go instead. But he had to remain pragmatic about the situation.

"But I have less exp-"

"You've done well here," he comforted, "even when faced with something we've never seen before. You've done a great service for us all. Don't doubt yourself." Feng understood her doubts though, not only out of her fears of letting down the expedition due to her lack of experience, but also fears of going outside into a potentially dangerous world. A mission they could all die on. With those thoughts sinking in, he allowed his inner voice let itself be heard as he turned to face Ying.

"With all due respect Captain, I shall go if she does not wish to. No one should mak-"

"I'll go," she answered, a little shakily. "I'll go Captain," she added more loudly.

The Captain gave a small smile, "Alright, so in total that'll make a team of twelve. All volunteers report to the armoury, the rest of you continue at your stations. Second Lieutenant Guowei shall be commanding officer in our absence."

* * *

><p>The Businiao's armoury had been built to hold more weapons than the average ones found in military installations, and unlike those, stocked some of China's latest firearms and armour systems that hadn't long left the prototype stage. Inside it were rows of shelves and gun racks along the centre, around the walls were even more of them, spaced with armour lockers and stands. Despite China being unable to possess resources like those of the United States, their military development was hardly inferior. The advanced stealth suits used by the Crimson Dragoons had been proof of this, a technology the US had never been able to fully successfully replicate.<p>

The ten volunteers were in the process of gathering their equipment, and of course checking for any damage. The atmosphere was quiet yet tense as they proceeded to gear up. The room was specifically constructed to preserve the contents as much as possible. One of the crew, a particularly cheerful ghoul often cleaned and checked every weapon each day, adding jokingly that it was his speciality since he had been cleaning the boots of superior officers for so many years.

All of them changed into a special type of combat armour designed for maneuverability whilst still providing adequate protection. It consisted of a tight, black bodysuit made of bullet-resistant material, covered with various belts and a combat vest that carried ammunition clips and pouches. Whilst American combat armour had been designed to look large and intimidating, it was ultimately less efficient. Soldiers would often run out of ammunition long before Chinese soldiers ever did, having to instead rely on additional ammunition drops or backpacks, and weren't able to move as easily or fast.

Huáng didn't show it but deep down he felt incredibly nervous and apprehensive. He too had never been in combat before, both naval and land based. The only weapons he'd ever fired were in base firing ranges before the war. The Businiao didn't have any ranges for obvious reasons, but the onboard computer system allowed him to research on all the weapons they had, and even those of the US. When the Captain had expressed her intentions to visit the American homeland he had been reading up on all the gun related files, from maintenance to firing them. Not that he really needed to, he had gone through them many times over the years, but nonetheless he felt the need to do so.

Exhailing he clipped on a combat knife onto his vest and examined the pouches. He noticed a space along the belt behind his left hip where a canteen could be attached. Though in their current states irradiated water wouldn't do much, if any harm, it would be best to carry their own water supplies for as long as possible, considering there may be little if any at all during their travels. As the Captain had noted, it would be likely that any post-war societies that had developed would have control of water, and if they had inherited old American views they would likely be hostile. The same went for food supplies, the team would be carrying special ration boxes on their person as well as taking turns to carry the two backpacks of extra supplies and ammunition.

The lieutenant rested his forehead against one of the support beams and nearly jumped when a timid voice addressed him.

"Excuse me Lieutenant."

He turned to see the younger medical officer Jiao, who had already changed into her combat gear but noted most of her ammunition had been replaced with medical supplies. She kept her eyes to the floor, a clear sign she too was feeling nervous.

"Yes Jiao, what is it?"

"I...I need some assistance," she told him quietly. It was clear she was reluctant to share her problem, but it puzzled Huáng as to why she came specifically to him, an officer for help. He noticed she kept unconsciously shuffling her feet slightly as she stood.

"Your equipment seems to be in order, is it by any chance anything to do with a weapon?"

She quickly nodded, "I've never even held a gun before," she admitted. Huáng was surprised to hear that. All personnel aboard had at least some form of basic training.

"Never? But you must have been given some training on firearms."

"T-they never did, they told me it wouldn't be necessary for me to use one in my lifetime."

Huáng could understand that. No one could have predicted this would happen, in fact if any radiation leak had been predicted none of the crew would survive for too long in their superiors' eyes.

"Since you'll be our medical officer, you'll just be carrying a sidearm," he said, taking a small pistol from a nearby gun rack. "Would you like me to explain how to use it?"

Jiao nodded again and he continued.

"Right, this is the Model 77B handgun, just like the ones the Captain and myself will be using. It holds nine rounds and is able to use American 9mm ammunition. To aim, you hold the gun like this," he proceeded to look down the sights, "and once you see a target you squeeze the trigger." He then talked her through reloading, using cover during combat and using the safety before handing her the gun.

"Thank you," she said, hesitating to speak again.

"Is something else troubling you?" he asked. He could see she was struggling to keep her composure. "If it's any consolation, I am nervous too."

Her emerald eyes met his, "R-really? Y-you are?"

Huáng gave an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, this is a first one for me as well. But at the same time it's true for the Captain as well I believe. We'll be alright."

"You don't sound certain." she said, "How do we know we're going to survive out there? We wouldn't need guns otherwise."

"We know there's life out there," he explained, "but we don't know if it's hostile. And that's just people. If any wildlife has survived they'll likely be hostile towards us if they've been mutated by radiation."

"And you say we'll be alright," said Jiao, then quickly looked at the floor again in realisation of what she'd just said, "I'm s-sorry Lieutenant. I'll be on my way now."

Before he could speak she scurried away and out of the armoury. Ying saw the puzzled look on his face and walked over to where he stood.

"Everything alright Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, umm yes Captain. Just showed Medical Officer Jiao how to operate a handgun...she never received the training."

Captain Ying shook her head. "Hopefully none of us will have to use our weapons. We'll keep them as last resorts. In the meantime keep an eye on her, she is after all our only medic."

Huáng wondered if anyone would be keeping an eye on him as an impertinent Cheng protested.

"...if you _think_ I am going to disgrace myself by swapping my glorious red suit with that ridiculous outfit, you can think again! I am not military, therefore I am not obligated to wear it!"

"Go ahead and let him wear his suit," a voice muttered, "He'll take all the enemy fire and give us a chance."

Ying hurried to defuse the situation before he could retort. "Chief, you would be safer to wear a combat suit, considering how noticable your current attire is. And despite the sarcastic remarks of crewman Lee, he is correct in suggesting you would be an easy target. And I don't think China would ever want their main representitive to be shot over such a mistake. Unless that is indeed your intention."

For once, Cheng didn't fight back. He gathered up a looser grey combat uniform and removed himself from the room to change. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Huáng fighting the urge to laugh.

* * *

><p>With all their equipment gathered, the team prepared the two emergency rafts they would need to traverse the water that separated them from the mainland. If their clocks were indeed correct, it was approximately 5 o'clock in the morning, which would give them enough light to navigate, yet enough darkness to shroud them and the submarine.<p>

Armed with a Type 93 assault rifle, Táng slung the weapon over his shoulder and gripping the rungs of the ladder began his ascent towards the outside world. Ying and Huáng held back with a life raft, whilst three other crewmen followed him with their own. With a few grunts he began turning the hatch wheel until a loud thunk told him it was ready to open.

"Right, here it goes," he muttered to himself. With one great push he swung the hatch up and open, the feel of outside air in his lungs and the sounds of the ocean met him. He clambered out and with assault rifle at the ready he scanned the area, finding nothing at all. For one peaceful moment, he shut his eyes and let the sea wind brush against his worn, ragged face.

"Clear!" he called down to his comrades, who quickly followed with one of the rafts. Quietly as possible they began setting up the rafts, observing for any signs of danger except for Cheng, who merely supervised them and offered the occassional unhelpful remark. Even the Captain had taken up the position as a look out, scanning the distant landscape with her binoculars, yet couldn't detect anything, dangerous or otherwise.

"Rafts ready Captain," one of the crewmen, a man by the name of Ferrison informed. His name was very rare for a Chinese national and had caused him much trouble in the past, despite being able to prove he was in fact Chinese. Some still thought suspiciously of him to this day, a fact that greatly annoyed him. He was also known for having only one eye, the other having fused shut over the years.

"Good. Gather our supplies and prepare to go ashore."

Captain Ying looked back as one of the crew began closing the hatch from inside and shrugged off any doubts.

_This is it._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken time for me to upload this, the longest chapter I've ever written. Please do give reviews and con. criticism, only by those can I improve my writing. <strong>


End file.
